


The indefinite unshapen dawn with vacant gloaming

by Wolfsheart



Series: Kiss Prompt Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame divergent, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergent, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Kisses, Loki and Tony as parents, M/M, Tony Stark Lives, descriptions of war wounds, desperate kisses, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: Tony Stark stole the Infinity gauntlet from Thanos and snapped the battle over, and now he is left with the pain and damage using the stones caused.  But he is not dead, and he is not alone, and what matters to him most is who is left alive.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Kiss Prompt Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102697
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	The indefinite unshapen dawn with vacant gloaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> From the [Send me a Ship and a Number and I will Write a Kiss](https://teadrinkingwolfgirl.tumblr.com/post/638632940870451200/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) Prompt List on Tumblr. 
> 
> _from scottxlogan: 10. Tony/Loki, 20. Steve/Bucky 29. Tony/Emma_
> 
> _10\. Desperately (Tony/Loki)_

All around the battlefield, the wounded were tended to. The dead awaited mourning and burial. Those who loved sought those they loved, always with breath held, hearts stilled until it was discovered if they were alive or dead. 

Tony could hear Steve barking orders as only Steve could do, but from his place, he could only stare at the enflamed sky above him, the clouds like the belched smoke left hanging in the air just like all the post-apocalyptic movies Tony binged on nights he worked in a frenzy and needed noise in the background to keep him focused. 

He started to sit up, and his right arm see-sawed back and forth between screaming pain and going numb, ripping a short yelp from his throat before he started to fall back again. 

It wasn't long before someone was sitting him up and then another, someone with humongous hands, lifted him from the ground and held him steady on his feet. Tony managed to crack open an eyelid to see an obscene amount of green, and he smiled and patted Bruce's...the Hulk's...Bruce-Hulk's chest with his good hand still encased in his gauntlet. 

"Oh...kay, Brucie-Bear...my biiiiiiig green...B-F-F," Tony slurred and realized that he was probably due for some medication of some sort right about now. He looked out over the decimated land that cradled the new...er Avengers headquarters, and then his eyes fell on the rubble that used to be their home. Home away from home. 

Well, Tony's home away from this home was that sweet little cottage in the middle of the woods in the more middle of nowhere, and he hoped that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he left in charge of his little treasure there had managed to keep it entirely safe. 

"We've gotta get you to the med-bay, Tony," Bruce was saying, trying to remain calm. Of course, Bruce had garnered his own burns on his right arm and hand, but they were nowhere near as bad as Tony's.

"We saved the day?" trilled Tony, who relied heavily right now on Bruce-Hulk keeping him on his feet and maneuvering him somewhere out of the way so he could be tended to like all the rest. 

Bruce nodded. "We saved the day. I promise. Everyone's back from the snap...everyone...seems to have survived, but there are some...casualties, but don't you worry about them right now. We need to get...that gauntlet off of you and see what we can do about your arm." 

Tony helped Bruce as much as he could to half-carry him toward the wreck of the structure, and what part of his mind wasn't blocking out sheer amounts of the pain on his right side was busy hoping that the med-bay survived. He needed to be helped; he needed to be healed up quickly so he could get back to his own lab and start designing suits and protections again. 

"Brother, come back here!" Thor bellowed from across the battlefield as he chased after Loki.

Thor, dirtied and bloodied from the fight, did his best to keep up with Loki, who ran as fast as he could to the last place he'd seen Tony. Even with the younger prince's limp from half-dragging his mangled right leg, Thor couldn't keep up with him. No, Loki was determined, and Thor was exhausted, the battle-rage draining out of him even as the depression pounds he carried slowed him further. 

"Loki, you must have yourself tended to by a healer! Damn you, wait! At least, until Eir..." 

"WHERE IS ANTHONY?" howled the prince as he shoved his way past anyone too stupid enough or too wounded to move out of his way. 

Loki cast an exhausted reserve of seiðr at the ground, and the magic swirled until it detected signs of Tony's blood on the ground and a trail of it following Tony's energy signature across the field to where Bruce was supporting his body near the bombed out entrance to the headquarters. 

"ANTHONY!" Loki yelled and pushed himself faster. 

Tony mustered enough coordination to turn around in Bruce's Herculean grip when he heard Loki's voice. Like music to his ears that voice was, and Tony almost sobbed when he realized that Loki was alive. 

"BAMBI!" he yelled back. Or tried to until his voice dried up when the effort made his throat feel as if it had been raked over a cheese grater. 

Attempting to pull free from Bruce, who held onto him even tighter when it was apparent Tony would just fall flat on his face, and that would do who knew what extra damage to his body, Tony reached out his unwounded arm toward the slow streak of green, black, and gold.

As soon as Loki drew closer, Tony's eyes widened in horror as he realized that a nasty spike of some sort of black eldritch metal protruded from Loki's left shoulder, a little too close to the prince's chest for his liking. And it was only once Loki barreled closer that Tony realized the spike went all the way through. If that weren't horrific enough, it also came to Tony's attention that Loki was limping because his leg had been sliced open in at least two places, and Tony nearly threw up at the sight of bone beneath angry bleeding muscle. 

"Fuck...Bambi...," Tony whimpered. 

Loki could hear Thor's angry shouting his name, but he ignored all semblance meant to take care of him. All that mattered was that Tony was alive. That a human, _his human_ , had, so far, survived using the Infinity stones all together to defeat the Mad Titan. As soon as he was close enough, he flung himself against Tony, his arms wrapping around him, squeezing tight until another cry from the mangled mechanic pierced the battlefield. He could only let up enough to cup Tony's face, Tony's partially sizzled face in his loving hands. 

"Oh...my heart...ástin mín," Loki murmured then crushed his lips to Tony's. 

It didn't even matter that Tony couldn't hold him back because his right arm was likely too damaged to save, or that his other arm weakly around Bruce's broad shoulder was part of what held him up and couldn't reach for him now. All that mattered was that Tony kissed back with all the need and relief that his Loki had been delivered to him alive. 

Loki pawed at Tony, patted across the chest of his armor to the unwounded arm that Bruce finally had to shift around so that Tony could touch back, all the while holding his best friend up lest he fall when the Trickster was currently unable to catch him or lift him. The prince nuzzled his cheek into the palm of Tony's gauntlet and then returned his mouth to his love's until they both had to pull back to suck air into their lungs. 

When they, at last, had to come up for air, Loki pressed their foreheads together, and a soft smile teased the corners of his lips. 

"Just wait till I tell Morgan about what a hero her daddy is," he murmured and earned that half-cocked pirate's smile from Tony, who kissed the tip of Loki's nose before settling into that shared forehead touch once more. 

"Just wait till _I_ tell Morgan about what a hero her daddy is," Tony replied as he reached for Loki's scraped and bruised left hand. The ring on Loki's finger remained unscathed, such was the endurance of duergr metals.

"I uh...hate to interrupt this reunion," Bruce began as he did his best to hold Tony up, even as he examined the spike through Loki's shoulder. "But I should get Tony to the med-bay, Loki. I think I should probably get you there as well...all things considered. I mean, you both can tell your daughter what heroes you both were, but how about you do it later when you don't look like the mangled bodies in a Mad Max flick?"

Loki and Tony laughed. Together. They hadn't realized how sweet that sound would be to each other until this moment after they could've both lost everything they'd fought for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Wilfred Owen's poem, [The Unreturning](https://poets.org/poem/unreturning).


End file.
